como se llaman muchas ideas tontas juntas? FIC!
by gotica
Summary: ñiaa muchia tontera..son puros aportes xD entren y les prometo que se van a reir.. bueno.. lo mas probable.. talvez... quiza..mm nose.. alguien tendra que sonreir algo aunque sea no?...cri..cri.. no? ToT me deprimo!


Killua: o hoy estoy muy enojado no me molestes!!

GOn: ay, vamos killua

Killua: ( NOO!! Pudrete!

Gon: ToT HEY! Buaaa no me quieres

Killua: ay no lo siento –o- pero no me molestes

Gon: ¨¨ anda killua , canta conmigo!! SI pones de tu parte podras alegre estar. Las penas y enojos muy pronto pasaran mejor estar contento mas vale sonreir, y asi y asi el mundo sera feliz! o Killua Killua vamos a jugar!!

Killua: -O- uhh.. no quiero no quiero, estoy muy enojado Uu

Gon: :p malhumorado!

Killua: tira almohada Callate! Tengo un leve dolor en la parte frontal de mi hermosa cabeza como una punzada y nauseas, los rayos ultravioleta me molestan y deseo entrar en un estado de somnolencia y no volver a la realidad

Gon: jaqueca?

Killua: seehh! o 

Gon: Pues voy a ver si leorio tiene algo para ti

Gon: leorio tienes una aspirina?? Es q a killua le duele la cabeza …

Leorio: ahm no no tengo pero toma esto …

Gon: q es??

Leorio: un tapsin periodo menstrual pero creo que le servira..

Gon: bien … q es?

Leorio; ahm… es para el dolor de cabeza … n.nU mira parece q su cuarto se quema ve rapido!! … adiós!!

Gon: o.oU voy!! Killua resiste!! Voy a salvarte corre por el pasillo y se tropieza con "algo"

Gon: Auch! O que pise?

Cosa: Auuuu

GOn: O ESTA VIVOOO!!!

Cosa: auuuu

GOn: :3 oouuuu que cosha mas moshhaa!! Ke kawaii!!

Cosa Kawaii: auuu

Gon: :3 que lindo patito morado!! Te curare!

Patito morado: x-x cuac

Gon: lo cura vamos! Tenemos que llegar donde killua a ver si todavía no se ha chamuscado ¨

Killua: o mi cabeza arde!!

Gon: OO LEORIO TENIA RAZON! SE QUEMA!! RESISTE! Guadalupe! Chorro de agua!!

Killua. O.o? Guadalupe?

Gon: o es mi patito morado!

Killua: muy tarde.. ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones

Gon: killua … leorio no tenía aspirinas … pero me dio esto otro…

Killua: q es??

Gon: tapsin periodo menstrual 0!! Aunque no se lo q significa … pero mira lo que dice la etiqueta:

-1. No usar en menores de 10 años

-2. Contiene monoxixicida de guchachaca con extracto de ji tomate y una pizca de sal

-3. No administrar si la paciente tiene una de las siguientes enfermedades: Hermogodofilia, Alzahimer, Patitis Aguditis A, B, o C, Fiebre de chukicamata, Síndrome de la vaca loca, o Piojos.(y derivados)

-4. Si hay irritacion, diarrea, inflamación de gluteos, crecimiento de vello hasta convertirse en mono, o Crecimiento irreversible de dientes consultar a su medico o veterinario.

-

5. no administrar en alb-

Killua: porque te detienes? No administrar en que?

Gon. No se.. esta borroso, bueno me salto esa palabra

-5. No administrar en alb--- porque puede tener efectos secundarios como: Cambio drastico de carácter, perdida de vergüenza y orgullo, y puede volverse algo agresivo y lujurioso.

6. No consumir mas de una pastilla o no nos hacemos responsables.

Killua: o.o uhh tiene hartos efectos secundarios pero—auchh mi cabeza!! Dame esoo!! toma el frasco y se toma unas 20 pastillas

Gon: OO KILLUAAA!!! ERA 1 SOLA!!! ToT TE VAS A MORIR lo apreta por el estomago ESCUPE ESCUPË!! O por ultimo VOMITA!! Lo que sea!!!

Killua: ¬uhh.. hola goncito… lindo trasero….

GOn: OO Ouch! Help! Muy tarde!! LEORIO!!! Q le pasa a killua T.T se va a morir

Killua: Gooon … cosita bonita! ¬ ven a jugar!! lo toma por la cintura y lo tira al suelo arrastrandolo

Gon: OO LEORIO!! Ayudenme!! Ayudenme! ToT

Killua: D sonrisa malvada nadie puede oirte…

Gon: OO ki..killua.. que que.. que pasa? Uhh a donde me llevas? TOT killua para que es … ese objeto no identificado q tienes en la mano?? …

Killua: brillo en los ojos ya lo veras -

Kurapika: saliendo de debajo de la cama Uhh mira leorio hay todo un mundo nuevo por descubrir aquí abajo! Mira! El control remoto! Y mi patito de hule! -- y el rizador de pelo que perdiste! O..o uh? Que es esto? Es pegajososo.. Ay me absorbe!! OO leorio help! Me absorben!! Ahh!

Leorio: o.o? que? No te oigo

Kurapika: estira la pata (literalmente xD) toma mi piee!! Tirame hacia el mundo exterior! Quiero sentir el viento en mi cara volver a comer helados y volver a jugar con mi patito de hule ahora que lo he encontrado ToT

Leorio: lo tira de la pata

Kurapika: sale xD TT waa leorio jue horrible, jue horrible!! Necesito que me apapachen ToT

Leorio: oo huh?.. con gusto!

Kurapika: volviendo a la realidad o.o ahhh pervertido!! le pega con el control remoto

Leorio: Auch! se rompe el control en la cabeza de leorio

Kurapika: OoO NOOO!!!! Pobrecito!!!

Leorio: uy si, en verdad ,me dolio harto

Kurapika: no tu cabeza dura! El control!! le vuelve a pegar con el control ToT Nooo! Se volvio a romper!!

Leorio: se… se… se rompio? OO

Lloran juntos

kurapika: maldito leorio mira lo q hiciste!! ToT!!!!

LEORIO: PERO SI TU ME PEGASTE!!!

Kurapika: no es mi culpa q tengas la cabeza tan dura!! Cerebro de maní!!!

Leorio: y tu cabeza de …. De … níspero!!

Kurapika: medico de tercera!!

Leorio: y tu afeminado!!

Kurapika: q!!! ha! Tu te lo buscaste!! Cadena yo te elijo!!

" cri cri "

kurapika: no así no era … liberate!!!

" cri cri "

kurapika: digievolucionaaaaaa!!!!

" cri cri "

leorio: observando el show con cara de: esto no esta pasando

kurapika: en el nombre de la luna!!! Ehm … kame-hame-ha!!! O.o garras de acero!!

Y así continuó … largo rato …

Largo

Largo …

Si largo!!

Mientras tanto ….

Killua: Miriam!! La cena!!

aparece gon vestido con traje de camarera

Miriam.. ejem.. digo gon: ToT voy amo bonito

Killua: asi me gusta, que me preparaste?

Gon: Arroz con huevo

Killua: o eso no es digno de un rey como shio!

Gon: ToT pero no se cocinar nada mas..!! pero podria hacer pescado…

Killua: OO No PRONUNCIES ESA PALABRA EN MI PRESCENCIA!!! o CINCUENTA LAGARTIJAs!

Gon: va a la cocina

Killua: o.o?

Gon: vuelve Tome!

KIllua: OO me trajiste 50 lagartijas fritas? BAKA!! Te dije que tu hicieras 50 lagatijas! Con tu cuerpo!!!

Gon: o.o?

Killua: ya sabes! Ejercicio!

GOn: o.o?

Killua: mira yo te enseño.. se pone en el suelo de wataaaa observa .. arriba abajo … arriba abajo!! Vez??

Gon: ahm… no estoy seguro otra vez …

Killua: arriba abajo arriba y abajo!

Gon: genial ahora 100 mas!!

Killua si señor Gon!!!

Gon: '' tengo el poder''

Killua: T.T apesto, no sirvo, soy un idiota, soy un….

Gon: o.o creo que la advertencia de falta de orgullo era verdad … killua por cierto donde estamos?

Killua: O en la mansión freecs Zaoldyelck

Gon: OO? desde cuando tenemos una mansión?

Killua: O la acabo de comprar!

Gon: con que dinero? ¬o¬

Killua: pues con el tuyo con cual mas?

Gon: ToT MIS ahorros de toda la vida!! O.O hey y que hiciste con Porky?!

Killua: Porky?

Gon: mi chanchito!! ToT

Killua: ah.. era un chanchito? Pense que era una jirafa… bueno lo siento pero lo rompi y luego lo tire por el inodoro.

Gon: que hiciste que? ToT buuaaaa.. ToT snif.. y porque se llama freecs Zaoldyeck?

Killua: D mirada lujuriosa

Gon: OO S.O.S

Kurapika: durmiendo ñam ñam.. 3..2..1 let it rip.. ñam .. –o-

Leorio: Yaa.. ToT me tienes aqui desde ayer con este cuentito.. si lo unico que tienes que hacer es alzar la mano y ps.. tirarme la cadena encima – o.o Ouch.. eso me pasa por tener una bocota tan grande

Kurapika: D levanta el brazo Cadenita!! aparece la "cadenita" y atrapa a leorio

Leorio: O Waaaa! O.oU … kurapika… me quieres soltar??

Kurapika: no nn

Leorio: bien

Kurapika: bien nn

Leorio: pues bien!!!

Kurapika: # perfecto… y si no cumples lo que yo te digo te estrangulo hasta sacarte la materia gris

Leorio:ha si claro como si pudieras … para tu información yo no tengo materia gris

Kurapika: o.o … q imbecil.. bueno como sea cae algo de su bolsillo

Leorio:q es eso? toma un frasquito

Kurapika: OO na..nada devuelvelo!!

Leorio: lee Actibral – Activador cerebral. Ayuda a tener la mente mas clara y poder pensar con mas claridad.(en resumen te vuelve mas inteligente) Advertencia: no tomar mas de 3 dosis diarias o podrian invertirse los efectos-

Kurapika… cuantos de estos tomaste?

Kurapika: o..o uhhh… no se… creo que unos 7 … a ver 3 hoy.. y otros 4 hoy… y.. creo que hoy… o.o no se no me acuerdo…

Leorio:u.uU ahora ya entiendo pk estas así o.o'' … pero …. - eso quiere decir q este es el secreto de tu inteligencia??? Kurapika nos mentiste!!

Kurapika: -- esque cuando me deprimo tomo mas de unas 3 al dia y… me siento tan feliz ¨-- (N/A tipico drogadicto uU)

Leorio: D podria tomar ventaja de esto..mueca de "chantaje"

Kurapika: o.ó no te atreverias!

Leorio: D no eh?

Kurapika: tu.. tu.. panico noo!! ToT tu no lo harias, cierto leoncio!? TOT porfavor… -- uhh.. mira una polilla cerca de la lampara ¡

Leorio: uu tuve 1 minuto para hacerlo entrar en panico y ya se volo otra vez.. Uu definitivamente tengo que encontrar una cura … ve a kurapika saltando tratando de agarrar a la polilla uh… y rapido!


End file.
